Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric pulse generator for a multi-stage electroporator. The present invention also relates to an electroporator apparatus provided with the pulse generator, and a gene introduction method using the apparatus.
Description of Background Art
JP 2013-198637A describes a power source for an electroporator.